Mysterious Message
by Minori Tsukiyoru
Summary: Sakura mendapatkan pesan misterius yang mengganggu tidurnya pada tengah malam ini dan mencoba mengungkapkannya. Siapa sangka pesan yang ia kira aneh malah berubah menjadi suatu kejadian yang membahagiakan?/"Maukah engkau memaafkanku dan menerimaku disisimu?"/Spesial for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013.


_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_Special for:_

_**Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri**_

* * *

Tuk! Tuk!

Ketukan sedikit halus namun keras membuat gadis berambut _soft-pink_ itu melenguh pelan sambil berusaha membuka matanya. Ia melirik jam weker di meja kecil, disamping ranjangnya.

23.30 p.m

Tuk! Tuk!

Lagi, terdengar bunyi ketukan membuat Sakura menatap kearah jendela yang tertutupi gorden. Ia mengernyit heran. Siapa yang mengetuk jendelanya tengah malam begini? Orang iseng kah? Atau para musuh yang menyelinap masuk ke Konoha?

Orang iseng? Ia sedikit ragu dengan hal itu. Atau musuh?

Secepat kilat Sakura turun dari ranjangnya, dan mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan pakaian ninjanya. Ia mengambil sebuah kunai untuk jaga-jaga dan menuju jendela. Dengan sekali tarikkan, Sakura menarik gordennya dan membuka jendelanya.

Set!

Mata _emerald_ itu terbelalak lebar tatkala sebuah kunai dilempar memasuki ruang kamarnya—juga hampir mengenai kulit pipinya. Gadis Haruno itu cepat-cepat menjulurkan kepalanya kearah jendela lalu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengedarkan pandangannya dengan teliti. Berharap ada seseorang yang lewat, dengan begitu ia bisa memberi orang itu tinjuan mautnya karena harus membangunkannya tengah malam begini. Tapi nihil, tak ada siapapun disana.

Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Apakah itu musuh? Atau temannya yang sedang menjahilinya? Misalnya Uzumaki Naruto. Eh, tapi kan Naruto orangnya susah bangun? Apalagi tengah malam begini. Atau mungkin Sai, lelaki yang gemar tersenyum—dan juga merupakan teman satu rekannya. _Well_, untuk apa Sai melakukannya? Atau, Uchiha Sasuke—mantan buronan Konoha yang sudah terlepas dari hukumannya. Lelaki bergelar jounin, juga menjadi Anbu andalan Konoha. Lelaki yang ia sukai pada saat tingkatan genin, dan menempati ruang kosong di hatinya. Ruang kosong di hatinya yang tertutup rapat hanya untuk menunggu lelaki itu. Walaupun lelaki itu sudah meninggalkannya dan Konoha selama beberapa tahun lalu. Dan semenjak kedatangan lelaki berklan Uchiha itu, Sakura sedikit menghindar darinya. Tak ingin perasaannya semakin tersakiti karena cintanya yang tak terbalas. Namun dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia masih berharap cintanya terbalas.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Apa yang kupikirkan sih?" Sakura memukul pelan jidatnya dan kembali teringat pada kunai yang menyerang tadi. Ia segera mencari kunai tersebut—yang menancap pada pintu lemari kayu, tempat pakaiannya tersimpan—dan memperhatikan kunai tersebut. Hanya kunai biasa, sama seperti kunai miliknya. Namun, diujung kunai—dekat pegangan kunai—itu menarik perhatian Sakura.

Sebuah kertas terlipat yang digantung dengan tali dan diikatkan pada ujung kunai tersebut.

Apa mungkin ini surat tantangan dari sang musuh?

Tidak ingin penasaran terlalu lama, ia segera menarik kertas itu ragu-ragu dan tetap waspada. Setelah terbuka, mata _emerald_-nya menjelajahi kata demi kata disana. Raut wajah semakin lama semakin heran. Surat apa ini?!

.

.

.

_Duduk dibawah cahaya rembulan,_

_Di tengah malam yang sunyi ini._

_Aku termenung menunggu kehadiranmu,_

_Berpikir apakah kau mau datang atau tidak._

_Berharap kau mencari tahu tentang diriku, hanya dengan secarik kertas ini._

_**Sebuah apartemen kecil yang dihuni oleh si pirang jabrik,**_

_**Tempat ia selalu memejamkan matanya dengan nyenyak.**_

_Aku meletakkan sesuatu disana._

_Berpikirlah dan pecahkan satu demi satu,_

_Maka kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura melongo dengan rahang sedikit terbuka. Surat aneh apa ini?!

Sakura meremas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya sembarangan, mencoba mengacuhkan kertas aneh itu—dan mungkin si pengirimnya juga aneh. Sakura hanya dapat duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada tepi tempat tidurnya. Sungguh, kertas aneh itu hanya mengganggu tidurnya saja. Sakura menekuk kedua lututnya dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas lututnya.

Kalau boleh jujur sih, ia penasaran. Baru kali ini ia mendapat surat—aneh—yang berisi semacam teka-teki. Apa lagi tak ada nama pengirimnya. Menarik...

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengambil kertas tak berbentuk itu dan kembali membukanya. Mengamati kembali kata demi kata yang tertulis dengan tinta hitam itu. Namun, ada kalimat dengan tinta berbeda, mungkin itu kata kuncinya?

"Sebuah apartemen kecil yang dihuni oleh si pirang jabrik," pikir Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menjentikkan jarinya dengan penuh semangat. Ia segera bergegas keluar rumahnya, hanya untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki.

Sepertinya, ia melupakan rasa kantuknya...

.

.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"_Baka!_ Buka pintunya!"

Gadis berambut _soft-pink_ itu menggertakkan giginya. Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya ia mengetuk pintu apartemen salah satu teman se-timnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki sifat tidur temannya itu yang mirip kebo.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"_Bakaaa!"_ Sakura kembali mengetuk—lebih tepatnya memukul—pintu tak bersalah itu. Baik, kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia kesini hanya untuk mengambil sesuatu di kamar temannya. Sakura memegang knop pintu apartemen itu dan membukanya.

Ingin rasanya Sakura meruntuhkan apartemen ini setelah berkali-kali menggedor pintu itu—yang ternyata tidak dikunci karena kecerobohan lelaki Uzumaki itu. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal memasuki apartemen berantakkan itu. Namun, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu dari surat aneh itu. Dan yang lebih anehnya adalah,

Kenapa ia mau mengikuti isi surat itu?

"Tempat ia selalu memejamkan matanya dengan nyenyak." Sakura berpikir sebentar sambil memperhatikan Naruto. Sedangkan si empu, tidur dengan nyenyak dengan tidak elitnya—tanpa terganggu sedikit pun oleh Sakura—di _futon_ dengan bantal dan selimut yang melayang entah kemana.

Sakura berpikir lagi, tempat ia selalu memejamkan matanya dengan nyenyak. Sakura sedikit berlutut untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ia yakini berada dibawah _futon_ itu, dimana Naruto selalu tidur dengan nyenyak. Yah, meski ia tahu, Naruto bisa tidur dimana pun.

'Sudahlah, lebih baik aku cek dulu.' Batinnya. Ia memasukkan salah satu tangannya kebawah _futon_ itu. Selang beberapa detik, tangannya terhenti ketika menyentuh secarik kertas yang terlipat. Setelah memastikan kertas itu ada digenggamannya, Sakura keluar dari apartemen lelaki Uzumaki itu.

Kunoichi itu bersandar pada daun pintu kokoh itu. Ia membuka kertas itu sedikit demi sedikit. Mata _emerald_-nya kembali bergerak dengan lincah membaca isi surat itu.

.

.

.

_Sepertinya teka-teki ini terlihat mudah untukmu? Tak apalah._

_Aku tetap menunggumu disini._

_Menantikan kedatanganmu._

_Semoga kau tidak bosan dengan surat aneh ini ya?_

_**Tempat sepi, yang pernah menjadi tempat pembantaian sebuah klan.**_

_**Disamping pintu masuk, sesuatu dibawah benda berwarna merah telah menunggu.**_

_Bagaimana?_

_Semoga kau cepat menemukan petunjuk selanjutnya._

_._

_._

_._

Tempat sepi?

Pembantaian klan?

Pintu masuk?

Benda berwarna merah?

Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Sakura. 'Sampai kapan petunjuk ini berakhir! Aku ingin cepat-cepat memukul wajah orang itu karena sudah mempermainkanku! Pengecut!' raung Sakura dalam hati. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berpikir untuk memecahkan kalimat sederhana ini.

Tempat sepi, yang pernah menjadi tempat pembantaian sebuah klan. Klan? Klan apa? Yang ia tahu hanya klan Uchiha. Tapi, klan Uchiha masih menyisakan tiga orang—bukan, kini hanya tersisa satu orang penerusnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

'A-Apa mungkin...' Sakura sedikit melotot lalu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Uchiha Sasuke yang mengirim surat ini? Untuk apa?

Sakura menggeleng lagi, ia tak bisa memikirkan alasan kenapa Uchiha terakhir itu mengirimkan surat aneh ini. "Hah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku ke kediaman klan Uchiha."

.

.

.

Pintu gerbang kediaman klan Uchiha yang terbentang dengan beberapa kertas berwarna kuning. Gerbang yang sedikit terbuka, namun tak ada siapapun berada di sana. Sakura menelan ludahnya, apakah ia harus masuk? Suasana di sini sedikit...err, seram. Sakura agak ragu untuk memasuki wilayah kediaman yang tak berpenghuni. Yah, sebelum satu-satunya penerus klan ini kembali ke Konoha tentunya. Namun tetap saja, ia merasa sepi di sini.

Sakura masih bergeming di tempatnya. Ia menatap secarik kertas digenggamannya dan membaca kalimat yang menggunakan tinta berbeda itu.

"Tempat sepi, yang pernah menjadi tempat pembantaian sebuah klan. Mungkin klan Uchiha," gumam Sakura dengan pose berpikir dan menatap kembali kertas ditangannya. "Disamping pintu masuk, sesuatu dibawah benda berwarna merah telah menunggu. Hah?"

'Pintu masuk? Yang mana? Mungkin gerbang .' Batin Sakura. Ia menoleh kesamping kanan dan kiri gerbang itu. Sesuatu terletak disamping kanan, sebuah...

Tomat.

Hanya itu satu-satunya benda berwarna merah disana. Dan kenapa tomat itu terlihat masih baru? Lalu apa hubungannya? Sakura semakin mengernyit heran. "Ah! Yang penting lihat dibawah benda itu!" katanya dan menghampiri buah berwarna merah itu. Ia segera mengambil buah itu dan terlihat secarik kertas terlipat lagi. Sakura mendengus pelan. Diambilnya kertas itu dan membuka lipatan kertasnya.

.

.

.

_Seperti biasa, kau pintar. Atau teka-teki itu mudah?_

_Hah, aku tak perduli._

_Teruslah mencari petunjuk, dan aku berharap kau di sini._

_**Dua bel berbunyi diperebutkan oleh tiga orang.**_

_**Dan temukan kertas terakhir.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kertas terakhir? Berarti permainan konyol ini selesai?" Sakura bergeming. Angin dingin dini hari menerpa rambut _soft-pink_ itu, membuat rambut langka itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Membiarkan sang Haruno terhanyut ke dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Dua bel diperebutkan oleh tiga orang. Sakura tahu di mana tempat itu. Apa lagi kalau bukan tempat latihannya.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang berlapis sepatu boots hitam memasuki lapangan latihannya dulu. Mata hijau cemerlangnya bergerak mencari sesuatu. Berjalan ke depan dengan kepala menoleh ke depan, ke kanan, ke kiri, dan ke belakang. Masih bersikap waspada. "Apakah ada orang?!"

Hening... hanya suara binatang malam yang terdengar. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, apa ia dipermainkan?

Bruk!

Saat menolehkan kepalanya kearah depan, Sakura terkejut dengan sosok lelaki berpakaian anbu tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan satu tangan meraih tas kecil dibelakang pinggulnya—mengeluarkan sebuah kunai.

"S-Siapa kau?"

Sakura meningkatkan ke waspadaannya. Cahaya di sini remang-remang, membuat Sakura harus menajamkan penglihatannya. Anbu dengan rambut sedikit mencuat keatas—yang memakai topeng—di depannya tetap diam, tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Eh, apa? Rambut mencuat ke atas. Mungkinkah...—

Tak lama kemudian, tangan Anbu itu bergerak menuju wajahnya dan melepaskan topengnya. Sakura langsung terbelalak kaget dengan kedua tangannya berada di depan bibirnya—membuat kunai ditangannya terlepas.

—Uchiha Sasuke?!

"S-Sasuke-_kun_? Sedang apa di sini? Dini hari begini?" Sakura masih menatapnya kaget. Di kepalanya mulai terlintas suatu pertanyaan. Mungkinkah...

"Kau mencari ini?" tangan kokoh itu memberikan kertas yang terlipat, membuat Sakura menahan nafas. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, ia mengambil surat tersebut dan membukanya. Matanya bergerak cepat dan sedikit terbelalak.

"S-Sa-Sasu..." belum sempat gadis berambut _soft-pink_ itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, salah satu tangannya ditarik lelaki tersebut. Aroma khas tercium ketika tubuhnya bertubrukan pelan dengan tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura tak bergerak dari posisinya. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hatinya menghangat dan terasa nyaman. Sedikit tak percaya bahwa lelaki yang ia impikan—dan berniat untuk dilupakan—kini sedang memeluknya. Di tengah lapangan dengan penerangan minim ini.

"Maaf..." suara dingin sedikit lirih menyapa indra pendengaran Sakura. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Uchiha terakhir. "Maafkan aku yang terlihat pengecut dimatamu."

Sakura diam membisu, membiarkan lelaki dingin itu mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. "Aku hanya takut kau menolakku karena aku selalu menyakiti perasaanmu, dan tak menyadari perasaanku sendiri."

Membiarkan hati kecilnya kembali terbuka untuk menerima lelaki yang ia cintai. "Aku memang bodoh... Meninggalkanmu dan desa yang kucintai hanya untuk membalaskan dendamku pada kakak kandungku sendiri."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Lelaki yang tegas, dingin, dan tertutup kini terlihat rapuh. Ia dapat melihat bibir tipis Sasuke sedikit bergetar. "Dan aku ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahanku pada Konoha, dan juga... padamu," Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, tak ingin cairan bening di matanya menetes keluar. "Apa kau mau memaafkanku dan menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Deg.

Pertahanan terakhir dari seorang Haruno Sakura runtuh seketika. Air mata yang tak diinginkannya mengalir dipipinya. Perasaannya menghangat dan senang karena hati yang beberapa tahun tertutup kini kembali terbuka.

"A-aku... mau, Sasuke-_kun_."

Pelukan yang bertahan beberapa menit itu terlepas. Beberapa tahun mereka berdua merasakan pahitnya kehidupan dan kisah cinta mereka. Namun kini, perasaan pahit itu terganti dengan perasaan bahagia. Bahkan perasaan bahagia terpancar di wajah kedua sosok insan itu.

"Oh ya!" Sakura mengeluarkan suara disela-sela kebersamaan mereka. "Kenapa kau sampai melakukan ini? Sampai melempar kunai lewat jendelaku, lalu membuat pesan-pesan aneh lainnya itu? Sampai aku harus memasuki rumah Naruto malam-malam begini hanya untuk sebuah kertas. Aku hampir mengira itu kegiatan musuh atau orang aneh."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus rambut _soft-pink_ Sakura, membuat gadis Haruno itu bersemu merah. "Memang hasilnya aneh, karena aku berusaha merangkai kata agar kau tidak tahu bahwa aku yang mengirimnya." Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Dan aku minta maaf telah membuatmu sewaspada itu, anggap saja latihan kecil." perkataan Sasuke dibalas pukulan manja pada bahunya. Senyuman lembut terukir di wajah Uchiha Sasuke itu membuat Sakura lagi-lagi merona. Sepertinya ia melupakan perkataannya sebelum ia bertemu Uchiha terakhir itu.

.

.

.

_Kegelapan menemani setiap langkahku._

_Rasa dendam dan kesepian menyelimutiku._

_Tak peduli terhadap apapun agar dendamku terlaksana._

_Namun baru kusadari,_

_Aku melihat hidup penuh warna di desa tercintaku._

_Mendengarkan hidup penuh irama, yang terisi oleh suaramu yang ceria._

_Dan membuatku mengecap hidup yang penuh rasa, setiap kali aku teringat pada masa laluku bersamamu._

_Perasaan bersalah kepadamu perlahan mulai muncul,_

_Menghantuiku di dalam kegelapan._

_Membuatku resah dan berusaha menyangkal perasaan padamu._

_Setelah dendamku terbalas, aku kembali menghilangkan orang yang kusayangi._

_Aku memang bodoh._

_Dan aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku._

_Maukah engkau memaafkanku dan menerimaku disisimu?_

_Tertanda,_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

**=== THE END!===**

* * *

**Words : 1.822**

_Krik... Krik..._

_Saya gak tahu fic apa itu. *nunjuk-nunjuk atas* #dor. Sangat minta maaaaf, fic ini kayaknya gimana-gimana-gitu. Soalnya ini fic pertama OS saya pada kategori Head-Canon. Pengen nyoba, ternyata seru juga. :D_

_Saya mau ikut meramaikan event BTC ini, dan juga untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku pada SasuSaku. :3 Semoga kalian suka. :D dan semangat untuk peserta lainnya!_

_Sampai jumpa~ :)_

_7 Juli, 2013. 11.40 p.m_


End file.
